Nistanya Naruto Saat Tarawih
by Neko Darkblue
Summary: Kejadian (nista) tak terduga yang dialami oleh Naruto memberikan kesan pertama pada Hyuuga Hiashi a.k.a ayahanda dari kecengen barunya yaitu Hinata. Kejadian apakah itu?/ NO YAOI/ NaruHina/ SasuSaku/ Warning(s) inside/ DLDR!/ Spesial for Ramadhan/ RnR?


**Nistanya Naruto Saat Tarawih**

**A Naruto FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: ****NARUTO and all chara belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto, ****this Fict belongs to me**–**Neko Darkblue.**

**Genre: ****Parody, Humor, lil' bit of Romance.**

**Pairings:**** NaruHina, slight SasuSaku.**

**Warning(s):**** OoC, AU, OneShot, NO SARA, dialog menggunakan bahasa yang campur aduk, abal, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Click Back!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^w^**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto tampak sedang melipat sarung kotak-kotak berwarna oranye yang dikenakannya sampai sebatas pusar. Tak lupa ia menyisir rambut pirangnya–meskipun itu (agak) sia-sia karena rambutnya akan tetap jabrik-sebelum mengenakan peci berwarna putih pada kepalanya. Ia tersenyum miring sambil melipat kedua tangannya bak-model-majalah di depan cermin besar yang menempel di lemari pakaiannya.

"_Gue_ emang ganteng, bahkan lebih ganteng dari Sasu-Teme. Anehnya, mantan kecengan _gue_-Haruno Sakura–malah pacaran ama Sasu-Teme. Rambut kayak bokong ayam bakar aja dibanggain. Dilihat dari manapun masih kerenan _gue_. Sakura katarak kali ye..." Naruto terkekeh sendiri dengan spekulasinya tentang kadar kekerenannya(?).

"NARUTOOO! _Hayaku_! Sasuke menunggumu!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membahana dari sang Nyonya Uzumaki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan '_habanero berdarah'_ dari Kampung Konoha a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi, Oka-chan!" balas Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Tiba di ruang tamu, pemuda Uzumaki tersebut mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru dongker yang mencuat di belakangnya–yang kata Naruto kayak bokong ayam bakar–bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kediaman Uzumaki. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut terlihat mengenakan baju kokoh berwarna hitam dengan bordiran gambar kipas merah putih–yang merupakan lambang keluarga Uchiha–di punggungnya, sarung berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kain katun, peci berwarna putih, dan sandal selop dengan merk ternama–sebut saja _Amidas_ karena sang _Author_ dengan seenak jidak mengganti namanya agar tidak dikira promosi.

'Lumayan sih... tapi, yang bikin dia digandrungi cewek sekampung paling cuma pakaiannya yang harganya selangit doang.' Pikir Naruto setelah meneliti penampilan Sasuke yang (memang) dapat membuat cewek-cewek sekampung Konoha klepek-klepek.

"Ngapain bengong lihat _gua_? _Loe_ naksir ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang mengernyit menatap sobat pirangnya risih. Siapa sih yang tidak risih bila ditatap oleh sesama jenis selama cukup lama. Meski (hanya) bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke sepuluh detik itu waktu yang lama.

"Najis _gue_ naksir _ama loe!_" balas Naruto tak terima dikira naksir sobatnya sendiri. Jari telunjuk Naruto teracung tepat sepuluh senti di depan hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Sudah... sudah, kalian berangkat sana!" saran Kushina sambil terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke. Kushina lalu mengibaskan tangannya seolah menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk segera pergi ke masjid.

"_Assalamu 'alaikum Oka-chan/Oba-san_." Salam Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan tak lupa menyalimi Kushina.

"_Wa'alaikum salam._" Balas Kushina tersenyum tipis.

**OoOoO**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan model rambut yang unik sedang berjalan bersebelahan di jalanan Kampung Konoha. Salah satunya berambut pirang jabrik, dan yang satunya lagi berambut raven dan mencuat di belakangnya.

"Sas, tumben _loe_ pake parfum?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil Naruto.

"_Nape?_ _Loe_ minder ya jalan _ama_ cowok wangi kayak _gue_?" tanya balik si rambut raven bernama Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai menatap Naruto seolah menyindirnya.

"_Anjir! Pede banget lu!" _ucap Naruto dongkol setengah mampus mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang dapat men-jleb-kan hatinya, "–bilang _aje lu_ pingin Sakura nempel-nempel _ama loe_ kayak di iklannya tuh."

BLUSH

Perkataan balasan dari Naruto sukses membuat pipi salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang berjalan di sampingnya bersemu merah.

"Ahahahaha... _bener 'kan kata gue_, hahaha."

"Berhenti tertawa, _Dobe_!"

"Gyahahaha..."

Bukannya mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto malah tertawa lebih keras, sampai–

Rrrrrr...

–perutnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ekspresi bahagianya yang terpancar beberapa saat yang lalu kini digantikan ekspresi kesakitan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk perutnya sendiri–seolah dengan begitu dapat meredam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Heh! Rasain _lu_! Makanya jangan ketawain seorang Uchiha, pfft..." sindir Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya melihat sahabatnya yang kesakitan. Ironis. Bahagia di atas penderitaan teman. Ckckck.

"Adududuh..._Teme_...s-sakit... bawa _gue_ ke rumah sakit mungkin bayinya akan lahir." Ujar putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tersebut sambil sesekali mengerang. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Naruto hanya dapat cengo. Seorang Uchiha cengo?! Apa kata Uchiha Madara–leluhur Uchiha–di alam kubur sana?!

"Bayi? Lahir? Emang _sape_ yang ngehamilin _loe_? Bukan _gue_ 'kan?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi dengan suara yang cukup keras dan raut wajah panik. Naruto _sweatdrop_ saat mengetahui Sasuke malah membalas candaannya yang super duper konyol itu. Sebenarnya, ia memangt sakit perut, dan saat itu pula ide untuk menjahili Sasuke muncul.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" ucap seorang gadis berjilbab merah tua yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Iris teduh gadis tersebut–Haruno Sakura–menatap iris _onyx_ sang kekasih _a.k.a._ Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih telah dikhianati.

"Sakura..."

"Teganya kau menghamili Naruto! Tak kusangka kau orang yang seperti itu! _Loe, Gue, End! Bye!"_

"Sakura, kau salah paham."

Kini tinggal Naruto sendiri karena Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura yang salah paham.

'Dasar pasangan aneh.' Gumam Naruto mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura. Padahal, yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman adalah ia sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian...

"Adududuh..." perutnya kembali sakit dan kedua tangannya pun kembali memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"_A-ano_... Na-Naruto-_kun_, apa benar N-Naruto-_kun _di-di-dihamili Sasuke-_san_?" tanya–atau lirih–Hyuuga Hinata. Iris _amethyst_-nya menatap Naruto dengan kecewa–seolah-olah ia telah dikhianati.

'_Anjir!_ _Elo_ kira _gue_ cewek apa?!' pikir Naruto dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"N-Naruto-kun, apa perlu kupanggilkan ambulans?" tanya Hinata merasa bersalah telah bertanya–atau menuduh–Naruto hamil atau tidak.

"Gak usah repot-repot Hinata-_chan_, ini hanya sakit perut biasa kok. Bukannya mau melahirkan, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda dengan _Teme_." Ujar Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal berusaha memperbaiki suasana dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

'_Yokatta..._ kukira aku menyukai seorang perempuan.' Gumam Hinata menghela napas lega. Meskipun hanya gumaman, tapi sepasang telinga milik Uzumaki Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang digumamkan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata–kecengan baru Naruto.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memastikan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Entah datang darimana, di pipi Naruto terdapat semburat merah muda.

"A-ano... Na-Naruto-_kun_, lebih baik kita segera ke masjid agar kita tidak ketinggalan sholat Isya' berjamaah." Saran Hinata pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, ayo!"

**OoOoO**

"_Allahu akbar!_" terdengar suara seorang Namikaze Minato yang sedang mengimami sholah Isya' di Masjid Daun Tersembunyi. Minato mulai membungkukkan badannya–_ruku'_–yang kemudian diikuti para ma'mum di belakangnya.

"TUUUUUUT... Peesshh..."

Terdengar sebuah suara yang tak biasa tersebut. Suara tersebut berasal dari putra dari imam di masjid tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Selang beberapa detik, bau yang sangat menyesakkan hidung tersebut mulai tercium. Ahya, suara itu adalah suara kentut Naruto yang sedang _ruku'_–otomatis yang berada di belakang Naruto adalah posisi mematikan dimana dapat langsung merasakan kentutnya yang err... sangat bau. Dan sialnya, seseorang yang berada di belakang Naruto adalah Hyuuga Hiashi _a.k.a_ ayahanda Hinata.

BRUK!

Hyuuga Hiashi terkapar tak berdaya dengan ekspresi yang 'gak banget' setelah–secara tak sengaja–mencium bau kentut pemuda penggila ramen di depannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar sehingga terlihat iris lavendernya yang mengecil, sedangkan tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Naruto berdoa dalam hati supaya ehem-calon-ehem-mertuanya-ehem tidak terkena _stroke_ atau serangan jantung mendadak.

Bruk! Bruk!

Setelah Hiashi 'tumbang' dua orang di sebelah kanan dan kirinya ikut 'tumbang'. Dan korban tersebut adalah Uchiha Fugaku–ayah dari Sasuke–dan Haruno Kizashi–ayah dari Sakura. Peristiwa 'kentut bau' milik Naruto menumbangkan tiga orang korban sedangkan ma'mum lainnya hanya batuk-batuk. Para ma'mum yang hanya batuk-batuk masih dapat melanjutkan sholat mereka–meskipun sebagian dari mereka harus menahan napas. Naruto–sang tersangka–kemudian berlari dengan terbirit-birit pulang ke rumah lalu boker di kamar mandi cukup lama.

Bersiaplah esok hari Naruto, siapa tahu esok hari warga sekampung akan datang kerumahmu dan berceramah panjang lebar.

Dan berdoalah dalam hati supaya Hiashi mengalami amnesia agar dapat melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi.

Dan hari itu juga, kesan pertama Naruto di mata Hiashi adalah pemuda jorok yang suka kentut sembarangan dan tak pantas bersanding dengan Hinata-nya yang kalem dan santun. Oh, _poor you_, Naruto-_kun..._

**~OWARI~**

***_Hayaku!_ = cepatlah!**

***Yokatta = syukurlah**

**Yosh... itulah ff bertemakan bulan Ramadhan dari saya, semoga suka.** **Dan... minal aidzin wal faidzin, minna-san, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang beragama muslim. Maafkan Neko bila ada salah ya...;).**

**Sekian dari saya... jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dan Wassalamu 'alaikum .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**7 Agustus 2013**


End file.
